Forever and a Day
by padfoot's prose
Summary: Robin x Marian pre-series fic. Inspired by 1:04-Parent Hood. Very fluffy, but ultimately sad, may have mature themes later on. ABANDONED!
1. Return

**Jg Rox's long awaited (okay, I made that part up) return to fanfiction!! Finally...**

**Okay, so this idea came to me when I was watching 1:04-Parent Hood, and that adorable Robin/Marian scene in the house where she's holding the baby and being mad at him. I don't want to give too much away, but this pre-series fic is VERY heavily inspired by that scene. VERY. Okay, enough with the subtle cough hints.**

**Basically, this is set just before Robin leaves for the Holy Lands, and, if it works out, it will end with him leaving for the Holy Lands... if it works out. I'm only writing this cos it's a phase that I'm going through, and let me warn any readers that this phase could end at any time, and the moment that it does my writing will be terrible and updates will be very few, so you'll probably be able to tell. Until then, I plan to devote myself to this fic in an effort to make it one of the only ones of my stories which was written in its entirety while I was still obsessed with the TV show/movie/book that it is about. **

**Phew! Enough with the long PM. So, here's just a little sneak peak at my new story (most chapters should be waaaaaaaaay longer)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the BBC, I'll bet no one knew that.**

Marian lay on the grass, staring up at the slowly darkening sky

Marian lay on the grass, staring up at the slowly darkening sky. Her bow lay beside her, exhausted from a full day of use, the wood looking strained and weak. The sunset threw golden light upon the entire scene, making Marian's dark hair glisten. A light wind rustled leaves in the nearby trees. There was only nature. Her and nature. Both were tired after a day of work and sunlight and play, ready to shut down for the night the moment the rays of the sun disappeared.

The sound of galloping hooves made the girl glance up from her place on the ground. Out of the daze of the sunset appeared a horse, a rider mounted on its back. Although she could only see his silhouette, Marian recognised the man on the horse's back instantly.

His hair was cut relatively short, and his clothes were rather shabby-looking, dirt and grime having piled up on them over time. A bow was slung over his back, along with a quiver of arrows, both of which he never left his home without. Off his belt hung a long-sword, it's blade glinting in the sunlight. And on his face, was plastered a smile. It was a mocking smile, a victorious smile, a teasing smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Marian stood and waved at him to gain his attention, then waited patiently for him to reach her. His tall, exotic-coloured horse reached her quickly, and stopped easily, digging its hooves into the ground as its rider slipped off hastily. Robin barely had time to regain his balance when Marian's arms grabbed him and pulled him to her. He hadn't even taken a breath before her lips found his and she kissed him hard, with all of the tenderness and passion that's she could muster.

In her kiss, she told him how much she'd missed him. She told him how she'd spent every night and day thinking about him and wishing for his hasty return. She told him how much she loved him, and the pain that she felt when he wasn't with her. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, and in that short second he murmured her name, and 'shushed' her comfortingly. He was back now. He was with her.

* * *


	2. Looking After You

**Okay, here's a proper chapter, still a little shorter than I like but with no plotline it has to be. In case you're new to reading my stories (which I'm guessing all readers are) I like to put weird little twists and clues in them relating to completely pointless subplots or references to stuff (stuff being: the actual TV show: BBC Robin Hood, my life: friends, pets, daydreams etc., modern day events or issues). So if anything seems a little too similar to something else that you've read about or heard or whatever it's probably because it's based off that. It doesn't matter if you don't pick up on any of those things, I'm only mentioning them just to give popel a little bit of background info on my writing.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh**

**This follows directly on from the previous chapter, maybe a little whle later though.**

The sun had nearly set, only a tiny proportion of it left visible above the horizon

The sun had nearly set, only a tiny proportion of it left visible above the horizon. Overhead, stars had begun to appear, twinkling in the still dark blue sky, highlighted with flashed of pink and purple. The trees on the edge of the forest were rustling as animals hurried to find their nests for the night, and an owl could be heard hooting at the sunset, asking it to hurry.

Robin sat at the edge of the clearing, his back against a tall oak tree, his bow and quiver by his side on the ground. Marian lay beside him, her head on his lap, and she held one of his hands in both of hers, reluctant to let go even though she knew that soon she'd have to leave. A tremble snaked through her body when she felt his other hand touch her hair, fingering the dark strands as if they were the finest silk known to man.

Closing her eyes, she let the serenity overcome her, until she felt nothing but his hand in hers and the feel of him tugging lightly on her hair. The entire world faded away into this tiny scene, this small place and this unimportant event. It was all she wanted: happiness, comfort, and _him_. It was all she'd ever wanted for the last three years they'd spent together.

Robin kept his gaze on what remained of the sun, wishing he had the strength to hold up that last slice of light for all of eternity. He knew that Marian had to be home before dark, and even though her father undoubtedly trusted Robin with his daughter's safety, the rule still stood. And the villagers in Locksley would be waiting for their Lord to return from his journey to visit the king.

Dan the carpenter, his wife Jane and his two sons. Mary and her teenage son, Roy, not much younger than Robin himself. Alice Little and her baby son. His manservants and maids in his estate. His trusted and loyal advisor, Thornton. Jeffery and his pregnant wife. All people in Locksley. All waiting for him, counting on him for a swift and safe return, so he could continue to watch over them. All of them his friends. He had to go.

"Marian," he began, looking down at her.

Slowly she opened her eyes, captivating him for a moment in their sparkling blue. "Yes, Robin?"

"I have to go," he sighed. "I am expected back at Locksley."

Marian frowned, her lips pulling into a pout. "By whom?"

Robin smirked and looked away, back towards the sunset. Only a narrow beam of yellow light remained, hovering uncertainly on the horizon. "My villagers. I promised them that I'd return by today, and they need me."

"I need you." Robin laughed, and began to stand, forcing Marian to sit up.

She watched him as he walked to his horse, tied to a tree a little into the woods, and started pulling at the loose knot that held it.

"You won't be able to undo that knot," she said, smiling to herself from where she sat.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, a challenge in his voice.

Marian shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest, still smiling. "I tied it." She waited for his response as Robin continued tugging at the rope, a frustrated expression on his face. The horse, already a little jumpy from being tied up for so long, didn't help his efforts as it nuzzled and pulled on the rope every so often.

"Do you really have so much confidence in you knots?" Robin asked as his horse gave another tug on its rope.

"Why shouldn't I?" Marina responded smugly.

"Because," the horse nuzzled the rope again, possibly hoping to help. "_I_ can get it undone." Robin turned, the rope held in his hand, the knot gone. His horse, realising that it was free, made an extra hard pull on the rope, causing it the slip from Robin's grip.

Marian laughed as the horse broke free, leaping out of its master's reach with a whinny of joy. Rearing playfully and throwing its mane, the horse trotted a few laps of the small clearing, dancing away whenever a grab was made for it.

"Do you still want to go?" asked Marian, still sitting on the ground. Robin sighed angrily and sat down next to her, choosing to ignore that horse which was now standing at the other side of the clearing, watching with intelligent eyes as the couple shuffled closer to one another.

"Well now I can't go, even I wanted to." He huffed, resting one hand on the ground behind Marian. She looked up at him, her hair falling over her eyes in delicate waves and her smile fading.

"Do you want to go?"

He was silent for a moment, glancing briefly at her before looking back at the ground. Grunting quietly as he pulled something from the ground, Robin let his gaze fall back on Marian, her eyes still fixed on him.

"No. Not if staying here means being with you." Raising his hand, he brushed the hair from her face, putting it behind her ear, and slipped a flower in to hold it place. Returning attention to his attention to her face, he smiled at her, lightly caressing her cheek before letting his hand fall back to the ground.

Unable to speak, Marian simply leaned in and let her lips meet his in a soft kiss. His hand came back her cheek and stroked it gently as she kissed him, her hand creeping to his neck and holding his collar.

They both felt rather than saw the last hint of sunlight sink below the horizon, releasing one last flash of golden light on the pair in the clearing before letting darkness embrace them. A weak breeze fluttered through the clearing, pushing a few stray leaves across the grass. The owl finally launched of its perch in a tree, swooping low to the ground and snagging a field mouse that ran for its burrow.

Twigs cracked as a second mouse ran from the owl, straight into the clearing. The couple pulled apart suddenly as Marian screamed, jumping up from the ground and shaking her skirts frantically. Robin was still for a second, his hand raised in the air where her cheek had been. He dropped his hand quickly, and stood too, raising his eyebrows questioningly at the screaming girl.

"There was something on me! A mouse I think, it ran over my leg!" Marian explained, shrinking away from a mouse-sized rock near her foot.

"A mouse?" Robin asked, his tone sceptical.

"Yes."

"You screamed because of a mouse?" This time his tone was more mocking.

"Yes," Marian's voice was defensive. "It was on my _leg_."

"But it was a mouse?" He repeated, smirking.

"Yes."

Robin covered his mouth with his hand to hide a laugh, but Marian just huffed in annoyance and turned her back to him. Still laughing, he walked over to her, touching her shoulder. She stepped forward, forcing his hand off her. He followed her, touching her shoulder again. Shaking her head, Marian jerked away, confident to make her point until Robin apologised. He just shrugged and moved away from her towards his horse, which, upon seeing its master approach, pricked its ears up and snorted excitedly, hoping for another game.

Giving his hose a stern look to still it, Robin was able to reach it easily and pull himself onto its back. Patting the tall creature's beck, he tapped its sides and started it toward Marian, stubbornly looing in the opposite direction.

She screamed again when the horse's velvety nose touched her shoulder, spinning around to face it.

"Marian, please don't hurt my horse, he is a very good steed and would be difficult to replace." Robin said, his tone serious. Marian just glared in response and stood aside, motioning for him to pass.

Robin shook his head. "No, I need to take you back to Nottingham and your father. It's unsafe for you to wander back past the forest."

"Why? Because I'm a woman?" She challenged instantly, her eyes fiery.

"No, because there are outlaws, and I wouldn't want you hurt." He reasoned, trying to make peace.

She let out a breath in frustration, but took a step closer to Robin and his horse. "And why exactly are these outlaws more likely to hurt me than you?"

Robin laughed, looking away from her as he turned his horse. "Because Marian, firstly, no matter what you want, you _are_ a woman, and those outlaws don't know how well you can fight like I do, they'll think that you're just an unsuspecting, unprepared noblewoman, easy pickings in their minds."

She laughed, derisive and bold. "Let's see then try to rob me," she said, undaunted.

Robin smiled despite himself and coaxed his horse to keep walking, pulling it up as he reached the edge of the clearing where he and Marian had been sitting earlier. "Secondly, because I'm on horseback, and they're much less likely to be able to reach me to rob." He continued, dismounting and peering at the ground around him for his bow and quiver.

"Thirdly?" Marian asked, arriving at his side, holding her own bow.

"Thirdly, because, honestly, my fighting skills _are_ much better than yours, so even if they _did_ attack me, I could fend them off." Finding his bow, he reached down to pick it up, smirking as he heard Marian draw her weapon behind him.

"And fourthly?" she challenged, holding a drawn arrow to the back of his throat.

"You know Marian, it isn't safe to hold a drawn arrow to someone's neck, they could get hurt," he teased, lifting his bow and quiver and turning to face her.

"But that would be the point, wouldn't it?"

Robin just laughed, reaching for his belt. In one fluid motion his sword was in his hand, its blade pressed to Marian's neck and her bow and arrow thrown aside on the ground.

"Exactly."

Marian shivered despite herself; desperate to reach her bow and prove to Robin that she could fight too.

"And fourthly," he went on, as if there'd been no distraction between now and earlier words. "I care about you too much, and it would kill me if anything happened to you because of me." Letting his sword fall from against her neck and quickly sheathing it, Robin waited cautiously for Marian's reaction, well aware that her bow was still within her reach.

"That's…" she struggled for a word, biting her lip to hold a smile. "…Kind. But unnecessary. I can look after myself, you know."

Robin smiled tenderly. "I know. But I like looking after you, it makes me feel like I make a difference."

"You'd make a difference even if you didn't look after me." Marian admitted, returning his smile. "You _did_ make a difference before you started looking after me."

"No," he answered. "I was _always_ looking after you. You just didn't notice for a while."

Marian laughed and rolled her eyes, accepting the hand he offered her as he helped her onto his horse, which had been standing silently throughout their conversation.

Pulling himself up in front of her, Robin turned back to place a quick kiss on Marian's cheek before starting his horse moving. She wrapped her arms around his waist as the horse sped up, and soon her head fell to his shoulder and she hugged him tighter, numb to the cold wind rushing past them as the horse sped up.

Smiling to himself, Robin kicked the horse on, barely having to turn him as he navigated his own way through the thinning trees and to the main road that led to Nottingham. Marian pressed her lips against his neck, feeling the week or so of stubble that had grown while he was away.

"Thanks for looking after me," she whispered.

* * *

**Are we happier with that chapter? Better, worse? Do you want to tell about something funny that your dog did last week? As long as it's a review I _really_ don't care what it says!**

* * *


	3. Home

**I'm sorry but i have quite a bit to say in this PM, so put up with me please.**

**Firstly, i have to apologise to 'death-by-name' who has written a story of the same titale, also for Robin Hood. Our stories are very different, but I fel terrible now having stolen their title. Despite my guilt, I'm not changng the name of my story (because I like it), but please don't gte this and death-by-name's story confused, if you were looking for theirs you can find it here: /u/1447110/death-by-name**

**Secondly, I hate this chapter. It's necessary but i hate it, so please don't judge me too harshly on it. It might be a little confusing, so at the end I'll explain a few things in it. As ofr all of these random objects conveniently appearing, its called plot device. I couldn;t be bothered to think of a logic reason for their presence. The random objecs include and crate and a pole. They're just _there_... for no actual reason.**

**Discalimer: Nup**

Edward stood at the gates to Nottingham, concern etched on his ageing features

Edward stood at the gates to Nottingham, concern etched on his ageing features. His daughter had left the town that morning to visit the seamstress at Locksley, but he knew that she wouldn't have spent all day there. And her bow was missing from its hook in her room.

It wasn't that he didn't want Marian to be able to protect herself, he just thought that, considering she was still a child – only just having turned sixteen – now was not the time for her to be learning to fight. Now she should be learning to do what she would need to do once she was married, the necessities in life like cooking and sewing clothes. She may not always have her own cooks and maids; it was so difficult to know what the future might bring.

The sound of galloping hooves on the stone road made Edward look up from his thoughts. A tall horse with a brown coat and a white mane appeared at the end of the road, galloping madly towards the town. He recognised this horse.

"Robin!" he called, waving his arms at the young man perched on the horse. "Slow down! That beast cannot stop fast enough on this road, it shouldn't be going to fast!" Robin's white teeth flashed as he smiled and pulled the horse up, slowing it down faster than Edward believed possible. Already at a measured trot, the horse with its rider sidled up to the man stopping proudly before him. It was then that Edward noticed that pair of arms wrapped around Robin's waist.

"Marian!" he said, accusation marring his tone.

Sliding off the horse, Robin held up a hand towards Edward, offering the other to Marina to help her off the horse. Once she was safely on the ground, Marian fixed her father with a glare.

"What are you doing out so long after sunset?" her father asked, his eyes wide with worry. "Long ago the guards wanted to close the gates, and now I myself have to wait out here for your return. Why so late? If you were only visiting the seamstress-" Robin suppressed a laugh and Marian turned her glare on him for a second.

"Father," she began, forcing herself to calm down. "You know full well that I was no only visiting the seamstress."

"What were you doing then?"

"I was practising my archery skills. It's important for a person to know how to defend themselves in these difficult times – even a young woman may be attacked by outlaws. I am simply learning to look after myself." She said the last few words with a small smile, and beside her Robin smirked.

Edward was silent for a minute, regarding his daughter sternly. Eventually he nodded in both defeat and acceptance, and motioned for her and Robin to enter the town.

"You two must be hungry. Come, my cooks have prepared enough dinner for us."

"Actually, my dear sheriff, I must deny you of my presence tonight." Robin said quickly, still holding Marian's hand as she started following her father through the gates. She stopped and looked back at him, frowning.

"I must go back to my estate in Locksley, my men and women there are expecting me."

"Where you away?" Edward inquired, turning back to look at Robin.

"He was visiting the king father, did you not know?" Marian put in.

"No, I must have forgotten in my old age," he mumbled. "Did it go well?"

"Mostly sir, only a few setbacks. His Majesty says that the Saracens in the south and east have been rallying armies, he fears we may have to attack to defend our Holy Lands."

Both Marian and Edward stared. How had Robin managed to miss this detail and only mention it now? Guessing the reason for their silence, Robin laughed without humour.

"Do not fear, it is only a minor problem, King Richard also hopes to negotiate peace, if the Saracens will have it."

This seemed to be enough for Edward whose expression cleared. "Well, I for one have faith in the king to see his country through this issue. We need not worry."

Nodding, Robin turned to leave releasing Marian's hand from his as she began following her father.

Walking to his horse, Robin stroked its neck softly for a moment, then proceeded to adjust its saddle and bridle, delaying leaving for as long as possible. After adjusting and fixing everything possible to adjust and fix, he was still delaying, hovering indecisively between the open castle gates and the call of his home and village. He had hoped that Marian would come back out to say goodbye to him, but maybe her father was angrier than he had shown at her being late. Robin hoped that he hadn't gotten her into too much trouble.

Sighing, he mounted his horse, glancing longingly at the gates, and then turning his horse back to the road. An almost inaudible laugh from behind him made him turn his head to look back Nottingham's tall stonewalls and thick wooden gates.

Standing outside the gate, having slipped through the small gap left open behind her, Marian looked up at Robin, a smile on her lips.

"Did you really think I'd let you go without saying goodbye?" she asked, feigning surprise.

Robin smirked. "I only hoped…" he began, but cut off when Marian turned to go back into the town.

"If you can't be nice then neither can I," she said stubbornly, disappearing behind the heavy gates.

Robin bit his lip, trying to decide between chasing after Marian and returning home like he should. It wasn't hard to work out which one he wanted more.

Slipping off his horse as quietly as he could, he looped its reigns around a post outside the castle and, wincing when the gate creaked, followed Marian into the town. She stood on the other side of the gate, her back stubbornly turned to them, and obviously unaware of Robin standing right behind her.

"Can't you even try to be nice?" He whispered right in her ear.

Marian jumped and spun around her hand over her heart. "Don't scare me like that! I though you were an outlaw or a guard."

"Do the guards really talk to you like that? My, my, Marian, what have you been doing with them?" Robin shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Oh, because you can talk about behaving suitably around me," she snapped back, laughing inwardly.

"But it's different if its me," Robin insisted, snaking his arms around Marian's waist and pulling her closer.

"How?" she asked, a little breathless as he inclined his head towards her.

"Well…" he murmured, his breath tickling her lips. "Do you let the guards do this?"

His lips touched hers, sending a cascade of tingles through her body and making her tremble. He kissed her roughly, but passionately, not a kiss of farewell, but an inviting kiss, a kiss that left it open for her to do more. She kissed him back, moving her hands to his neck and threading her fingers through his hair.

"No. I don't let the guards do that." She whispered between kisses.

"Good." He answered, backing her towards a large crate which sat nearby.

"Don't you have to return to Locksley?" Marian asked after another few kisses, as Robin lifted her off her feet for a moment, kissing her in earnest then placing her on the crate so that her face was now a little above his.

"Mmhm…" He leant in to kiss her again.

Another minute or two then she said, "so shouldn't you be going?"

Robin pulled away and loosened his grip on her a little, letting her sit back properly on the crate.

"Do you want me to go?"

Shaking her head quickly, Marian leant in to his kiss him again before answering. "No, of course not."

"Good," he pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to go either."

Marian laughed and let him kiss her, but moved her hands down to his chest and pushed him back. "You should go though. Your people are expecting you."

Robin groaned, and let go of her altogether, leaving her feeling rather cold and exposed in comparison to the warmth and security of his arms. Feeling his hand under her chin, Marian looked up to meet his hypnotic gaze, boring into her eyes.

"I should go."

She nodded.

"Your father will be wondering where you are."

"No, he knows where I am. He will just be wondering how much longer I'll be out here for. He needs me to close the gates."

Robin smirked. "Is that your job now?"

"Ever since I started sneaking out at night or coming home late." She explained, raising her eyebrows at Robin.

"So you mean for the last three years?" he teased.

"More like the last year. Father decided that it would be easier if he just allowed me to go out, and that way I'd always remember to secure the gates and such when I returned."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Actually it's very fair of him, I didn't father would let me stay out after sunset."

"But it's with me, so he'll allow it." Robin said smugly.

"It is useful to have a father who's so supportive of you." Marian admitted.

There was silence for a moment as the two of them considered her words. How much longer would Edward support Robin if he found out the depth of his and Marian's relationship? Would he approve of their plans to wed? To have a child and start a family of their own. It was common for girls Marian's age to marry, but Marian was a noblewoman, and wasn't required to marry for another two years. Would it be allowed?

"You should go." She finally said, watching his eyes as the glaze slowly lifted from them.

"Yes." Robin looked into her eyes, trying to unravel the concerns and doubts in them, wishing he could make them go away so that's she could be happy.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, biting her lip.

Robin thought for a moment. In truth he had a lot to do. He'd need to visit the villagers and make sure that all of them had tax money ready to pay. He'd need to speak with them all about what had happened while he'd been away. He had a lot to do.

"Of course. I'll come for dinner tomorrow to make up for my absence today."

Marian smiled, the type of smile that only a young, love-struck girl has.

"Thank you."

Robin nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping back to allow her to jump back off the crate and onto the ground. Landing lightly and only stumbling a little, Marian in twined her fingers with Robin and gave him one last kiss before turning and hurrying back to the castle. Her father would be expecting her. And Robin's villagers were expecting him.

Sighing, Robin went back to the gates, closing them behind him as he left the town. His horse stood where he's left in, snorting n frustration as it tugged at its rope, trying to fre itself.

Shushing the restless horse, Robin untied it and quickly mounted. It quickly sped to a canter and hurried back along the winding stone road, eager to get home. Its master stayed bent over its neck, letting the horse speed up as it reached a less slippery dirt path. He tried not to think of the responsibilities and jobs waiting for him in Locksley.

* * *

**URGH... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made anyone read that. In this story, Marian is 16 and Robin is 19... it is the year that he leaves for the crusades, only that will happen much later in the story.**

**This is the first time I've written a t-rated scene in ages, so I'm sorry if you don't think it flowed very well... i didn;t think it did...**

**I doubt anybody cares, but I'm going away for a few days, so I might not be able to post fr a while, cos once i gte back i then need to actually write the next chapter, so maybe not for a week or so, sorry in advance!**

* * *


	4. Much's Mouse

**Hey! I'm alive! Glad o hear it? I'm sure not. Sorry, random...**

**Anyway, this chapter is deceptively long, in truth its just a whole lot of dialogue. Strangely, I actually lke this chapter, even though there's no Robin/Marian. And it ISN'T a filler chappy, so don't be decieved, the relationships and people introduced in this may end up being important. Wow, not to cmpliment myself, but this little piece o writing is about as good as I get (pathetic, huh?). I like it cos it isn't depressing or full of feelings and deep meanings and wahtever, it's just a nice, light, happy chappy. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah, didn't you hear? I bought the BBC over the weekend**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**c'mon? I mean seriously!**

Early morning sunlight seeped into the room through the slats in the window shutters, casting beams of soft golden light on the sleeping man in his bed. The room was messy, with disorganised piles of clothes and linen scattered across he floor, as well as some mismatched wooden chairs and a chest of two. A tall cedar wardrobe stood proudly in the corner, its doors hanging open and a comparatively organised assortment of hanging garments visible inside it.

The door of the room creaked open, and a maid scurried in with another pile of clothes. Looking helplessly at everything on the floor, she opted with placing them alone in front of the wardrobe, hopelessly praying that her master would tidy things up when he woke. Once the maid had left, another figure appeared at the door, this one a little bulkier and much less quiet. Standing at the door, the new visitor looked in disgust at the state of his master's room, and, disregarding orders not to disturb the peace of the house until well after sunrise, Much – one of the manservants – entered the room and began sorting the piles of clothes.

A pile of tunics, a pile of undershirts, a pile of trousers, a collection of belts and a basket full of dirty clothes later, Much was happy with his work, and admired the newly clear floor for a moment before filling the two chests with the piled clothes. Just as he shut the lid of the second chest, Much hear a scrabbling behind him and whipped around to a see a small field mouse, no bigger than his thumb, run scrabbling across the floor.

Chaos ensued.

Much yelped in surprise, waking Robin, who then yelped too at having been woken. The mouse paused in the middle of the floor – it's tiny ears twitching and its nose sniffing the air cautiously. Seeing the mouse, Robin immediately held up his hand at Much, motioning for him to be silent, and slipped out of his bed, eyes fixed on the mouse.

Robin leapt for the mouse.

The mouse leapt out of Robin's way.

But its leap didn't take it to safety.

Much yelled and started jumping up and down and spinning around in circles as the tiny creature clung to his trouser leg. The mouse squealed in terror. Much yelled muffled curses, mixing words to the point where it was mostly a continuous string of in audible insults at the mouse.

At this point, Robin laughed, sitting up on the floor and watching the scene before him.

It took ten minutes to get the mouse off Much, and another twenty to catch it again and shoo it outside. After that excitement, everyone in the house was awake, and most were angry.

"Much! What were you doing? You know not go into the masters room until long after sunrise!" Thornton scolded, shooting apologetic looks at Robin as he appeared at the door, having just gotten rid of the mouse.

"Well… well… the masters room! It was dirty… and m- messy… and- and I thought someone should tidy it up!"" Much stammered, not meeting anyone's eye.

Robin laughed from the door, accepting the wet cloth offered to him by a maid and wiping his face and hands. "Don't worry about it Thornton, Much just wants to help," he offered, cuffing Much over the head as he passed.

"But shouldn't he be punished?" The assistant insisted desperately, glancing hopelessly at Much.

"And he will be. His punishment will be to accompany me on my errands today, I'll have to journey all over to organise trades between people and help with them paying their taxes." Much groaned, slumping his shoulders and frowning.

"Do I have to master?" he whined, following Robin into the dining room where his breakfast was already set out.

"Yes," Robin answered shortly, pulling out his chair and motioning for Thornton to sit opposite him. Much had to stay standing by his side. "So," Robin began, turning his attention away from his servants to the man opposite him. "What have I missed while I was on my journey?"

"Not too much master, there has been very little disturbance from outlaws during your time away, and your men were able to fight them off the one time that they did call by."

Robin nodded, frowning. Outlaws weren't usually a problem in Locksley, but recently they had become more common, stealing and terrorising the village almost every week. "Was anyone injured?"

"No, sir, and nothing was stolen."

"Good. What about the villagers, are they all well?"

"From what I know sir. Matilda made a visit to deliver a child two days ago, but that all went well, and Jeffery and his wife are very happy-"

"It was Jeffery's wife who gave birth?" asked Robin with interest. That family had been his close friends for a long time now, ever since he had been a lad the kind man had cared for him when his parents couldn't. "I should go visit them, to see if the child is well."

"Oh, I'm sure that he is, the child that is. The birth was very quick, relatively no pain, says Matilda." Robin nodded; Matilda had delivered him from his mother, and was the only woman who could be truly trusted to deal with illness, disease or anything remotely medical. "But you'll visit the child today while you do you rounds, won't you? I'm sure the parents would love to see you and show him off."

Smiling, Robin tapped Much, who was still behind him, to gain his attention, and motioned for his plates to be cleared up. Obeying his master, Much managed to drop a large portion of meat onto the recently cleaned floors, but a mouse shot out of a hole in the wall and snatched it up before anyone could grab it.

"Looks like your mouse has returned, Much," Robin said, motioning to the small creature chewing on the piece of bacon.

"He's not _my_ mouse," Much insisted fro the next room. "He's just the mouse that is only around when I am. He likes me."

"At least someone does," muttered a maid as she passed Robin and scooped up the mouse I her palm. The young animal looked up at the woman for a moment before continuing on its portion of bacon, completely at ease in its position.

"I heard that!" Shouted Much from the kitchens. "And it was very rude."

Robin laughed and took the mouse from the woman, careful to kept it with its piece of bacon. Following the sound of his loudest servants voice, he crept into the kitchens, seeing Much washing up the plates at the sink, his back to the door. Sneaking over, Robin placed the mouse gently on Much's shoulder, hurrying away before he noticed.

"And anyway," Much continued shouting, completely unaware of the mouse on his shoulder. "People do care about me."

"Like who?" asked Robin, provoking him.

"Well you do, don't you master?"

"Of course Much. I care about you so much that I've given you a present."

"You have?" Much sounded sceptical, that was a little unbelievable. "Where is it?"

"Look on you shoulder!" Robin laughed as he ran up the stars back to his room. He could he the scream from there, and the floor shook as Much ran wildly through the house, trying to shake the mouse from his shoulders.

"I hate you, master!" Shouted Much.

"I love you too!" Robin answered, closing his bedroom and door and opening his wardrobe in search of a suitable tunic to wear for the day.

Once he was dressed, Robin came back downstairs and stood at the gates to his estate, looking out at the teeming village before him.

Even at such an early time – the entirety of the sun had only just slid over the horizon – the village was already busy with people. Some led horses along the dirt road, leaving for their work in other villages; others talked with neighbours over the rickety wooden fences separating properties. Dan, the carpenter, hammered away at one of the worst of the fences by the edge of town, his two sons watching him with curious, wide eyes. Women pegged out washing on the strings spanning across their yards, trying to control running and screaming children who dodged between their parents legs, winding in and out of the different houses. Stay dogs sniffed at the some of the scraps brought out by the more sympathetic families, chewing old bones and chasing after the laughing children.

I was a picture of bliss, Robin decided. Maybe not everyone was smiling, and many were working, but nonetheless they were happy. Every single person down there had been fed last night and this morning. Everyone had enough money to get by, and enough produce to be ale to trade at the markets in Nottingham tomorrow. Although some mothers looked concerned for the well being of their children, and a young Luke Scarlett seemed to be nursing a grazed knee, they were still happy. They were able to live without worrying about what would happen next, without always having to plan for the future. They had time to live their lives, time to have fun in the breaks between work.

"You do a good job in looking after them, master," Much said, arriving at Robin's side.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

Robin smiled at the man beside him. Yes, Much was clumsy and annoying. He disobeyed orders and disturbed the peace at any given opportunity. But, on the inside, he was a good man. Honest and kind. Caring and optimistic. He could never be hurt, never be sad, never be put down – he'd always just bounce back.

"Come on," Robin said, turning towards the stables. "We have a job to do."

It took all until a little past midday for Robin to visit all of the villagers, and along with passing on messages and organising trades he and Much were relieved when they could finally return back to the house. As they were just turning their horses to start back up the gently hill, a voice caught Robin's attention.

"Robin!" Looking back, Robin smiled and dismounted from his horse to welcome the man who quickly caught up to them.

"Dan, it's good to see you," Robin greeted him, embracing the middle-aged man. "Thank you for repairing that fence this morning, I will pay you for your work."

"No need," insisted the carpenter. "I needed to teach my sons a thing or two about fencing anyway, it'll be important to them in the future," he continued nodding at two boys standing by his house. Will and Luke Scarlett watched their father's conversation with Robin carefully, whispering among themselves at the rumoured skills of the Lord of Locksley.

"They've started learning to fight you know, I'm not sure where they found the time, but Will's decent with a sword these days." Dan went on, motioning to the older of the two, who only looked a little younger than Robin. "And Luke of course is all eager to use a bow, I have to keep reminding him that he should never have to kill a man."

Robin smiled, "I'd hope that no one here will ever have to. The hard times are over, are they not?"

Dan nodded, hoping that his friend was right. "So what did the King say, it was him that you were visiting wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was, but he said little, and even less of importance." Robin admitted, his tone frustrated. "I shouldn't have gone, I feel as if I'd betrayed my village."

"Hardly!" Insisted Dan, "you were gone for no longer than a week, and we can manage without our Lord for that long at least."

Robin sighed, still feeling his guilt from yesterday, and remounted his horse. "I hope so," he said, and kicked his horse forward.

Dan stood watching the young man and his servant canter up to the large house and disappear through its gates, a thoughtful expression on his face. Will, his eldest son came closer to him, and, catching sight of his expression looked too up at the house.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Something's happened," murmured Dan. "Something that Robin doesn't want to tell us."

"What?"

"I don't know."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOH! What does Robin know that he isn't telling anyone? I'm going away this weekend too, so I won;t be updating for a while... plus, school goes back next week, so don;t expect an update for about a week. Sorry for the wait... I feel bad...**

* * *


	5. The King's Message

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating for so long, it's just that I've been kinda upset about the lack of interest in 'Finding Home' and 'Missing Too Much'. Also I've had assignments and school and sport and drama and stuff.**

**This chappy is really short, and the most pathetic excuse for writing that i ahev created yet, so I'm apologising in advance.**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns BBC Robin Hood... I'll bet you couldn't guess that.**

Marian sat alone in her room, a pair of knitting needles before along with a ball of fine wool

Marian sat alone in her room, a pair of knitting needles before her, along with a ball of fine wool. She sighed, reaching out a hand and picking up one of the needles as if it were a dead animal and dangling it in front of her eyes.

"Why am I doing this?" she murmured to herself, glancing to the open door behind her in case someone had heard.

Looking forward again, she let her gaze wander to the partly open window before her, looking out to Sherwood Forest past the walls of Nottingham. A cool breeze blew through the window, lifting her hair off her face and making the ball of wool roll around on her table. Outside she could see traders in their carts, trundling along the rough cobblestone road into town for the markets. Children played on the grass, their parents watching on with worried expressions as the youngsters neared the forest.

Rich noblemen galloped along the edges of the trees, showing their bravery and courage in straying so close to the dangerous forest. Marian laughed to herself. Her and Robin braved that forest almost everyday to visit each other, and he had taken her there one of the first times that they'd met. Now they spent as much time together as possible in the small clearing that gave a beautiful view of the sunset. Marian had been taught to use and bow and sword there, to defend herself and fight back. Yet no one thought she was brave.

"Lady Marian?" A voice from her doorway made Marian start and turn to face the young servant girl who stood there. "Your father wishes to see you."

"Thank you," Marian answered, motioning for the girl to leave.

She stood, shooting a sour glance at her knitting needles and the ball of wool, still rolling around as the wind pushed it and moved to go downstairs. Halfway to the door, however, Marian paused and went back to her table. The ball of wool was still now, as the wind had died down for the moment. Smiling, she tapped the wool gently, causing it to roll off the table and onto the floor. Another gust of wind whistled through the window frame, pushing the wool further along the floor, unrolling as it went. Deciding to let the wind decide the fate of the wool, Marian then left, smiling back at the unwinding wool.

"Well master," Much began as Robin settled into one of the couches in his room. "That went well, did it not?"

Robin nodded slowly, his expression drawn and apparently deep in thought.

"The baby was very cute. Jeffery's son, I mean. Obviously."

Robin nodded once again, still not paying any attention to his manservant's rambling.

"And that's very good of Dan, you know, fixing the fences for no fee. He's a good man, I think. Very respectful. And wise. He knows you well. Too well even…"

"Do you know me well?" Robin cut in, looking up at Much with a piercing expression.

"Uh, um…" Much delayed, wondering the best way to answer the question. "Yes," he decided, "I'd say I know you well master."

"Good," Robin said, his expression warm. "It's only now that I realise you've been serving me for ten years, the longest any servant in this house has."

Much smiled, trying not to look too proud.

"Do you remember when we used to play together as boys?" Robin continued, his eyes glazing over with the memories.

"Yes master, I do remember."

"We'd pretend that we were in a war with the king, fighting off the enemies to protect our country."

Much laughed. "If only that needed doing, we'd've been sure to go."

"Yes," Robin replied, the glaze falling as he looked down. "If only."

"What is it, father?" Marian asked, looking at the man before her.

"I have a request for you," he answered quickly, skipping the prerequisites. "I need an errand run, to Locksley." It was almost too natural, the way in which Marian's face lit up when Robin's home was mentioned.

"Yes," she asked, more to be polite than anything. She wouldn't care if it were to pick up a prisoner or to shovel manure. As long as her errand was in Locksley, she'd be glad to go.

"I need you to deliver a message to Robin," Edward continued, keeping his expression straight as Marian's eyes widened still, and a smile crept on to her lips.

"Of course, father," the girl answered, bowing slightly and beginning for the door.

Her father chuckled, though, and, before his daughter could disappear, slipped a letter into her hand, bearing his seal. "This letter is very important Marian, it must reach Robin safely, unread." Marian nodded, curiosity at the letter's contents outweighed by her want to be with Robin. Surely he'd tell her what the letter said, anyway.

"Take your horse, and don't go near the forest, I want you to go the long way around, to avoid any chance of outlaws."

"There are outlaws everywhere, father," she answered, rolling her eyes. "And I can escape them better in the forest anyway."

"Marian, as your father and your Sheriff I am telling you not to go through the forest." He pushed, authority ringing in his tone.

Marian sighed. "Yes father, if you say so."

Starting once again for the door, she was already outside when her father caught up with her again.

"And Marian," he said, motioning for the servant who was bringing her horse to stop. "Robin can no longer come for dinner tonight, it explains it all on the letter."

"Can I stay at Locksley for dinner?" his daughter asked, walking to her horse and mounting it.

"I would rather not," was all Edward said before Marian nodded and urged her horse forward, trotting out of sight.

"We cannot go to the Sheriff's for dinner tonight," Robin cut in, interrupting Thornton's plans for what was left of his day.

"Why on Earth not?" asked the other man incredulously. It wasn't often that Robin was to deny a chance to see Marian.

"Because of this," Robin answered, pulling a roughly folded piece of parchment from his pocket. Frowning, he looked hard at his advisor before sliding it across the table towards him, watching in silence as the older man caught it and opened it slowly, continuously shooting glances at his master.

There silence as Thornton read, his eyes widening more and more as they took in what was on the paper.

"The King has sent that message to all the nobles in England, and every one of them is to send back an answer by next month."

"Then Edward will know." Thornton confirmed for himself, looking up at Robin, who nodded. "What about Marian?" His answer came as his master dropped his head to his hands on the table. "Will you answer it?" Thornton pushed.

"I have to," Robin muttered, his head sill in his hands and his voice muffled.

"Will you tell Marian?"

Raising his head, the expression on Robin's face made him look much older than his mere nineteen years. "I have to," he repeated, already grieving.

* * *

**Have I previously indicated Robin's age? I really hope not. So just so you know, Robin is 19 and Marian is 16.**

**Bleurgh... I really am sorry**

* * *


End file.
